Hetalian Hamlet
by oath-keeper95
Summary: This is a little something I just had to start working on after I finished reading Hamlet. It's rated M because... Well... Let's face it, this is a Hetalia Hamlet crossoverish thing right. First chapter is explination then I'll update it after I finish each scene. Hope you all enjoy it. It has Hetalia's humor, but basically Hamlet's storyline.


… I love Hamlet…

… I love Hetalia…

Get where I'm going with this? My name is oath-keeper95, and while many of you fans of Nyotalia- Axis Powers are probably PO'ed at me not updating for the past few weeks, this is one of the reasons why I haven't updated. This story is a cross-over between William Shakespeare's 'Hamlet' and Funimation's 'Hetalia-Axis Powers'/'Hetalia- World Series'. The characters of Hamlet have been replaced with the cast of Hetalia, and while I intend on keeping the basic storyline and meanings the same, this story actually has more modern words and more Hetalian phrases. Warning, there is no Yaoi parings, the lines of Shakespeare's original Hamlet is mostly replaced by things you'd expect the characters of Hetalia to say, and finally… THIS IS AS FAR AS I'M WILLING TO GO TO DEFACE THE WONDERFUL YET TRADGIC TALE OF HAMLET.

Now than, this chapter is mostly an informational one about Hamlet and Hetalia, including casting list, act chapters, and a little more. Now to begin with before I start to inform you of the cast, my reasoning, and how this idea came to be;

I, oath-keeper95, do not own the rights, characters, places or anything else from either Hamlet or Hetalia.

This is the casting list:

Hamlet- Germany: Both are the only really serious ones.

Horatio- Italy: The leads only/best friend.

King Claudius- Prussia: Arrogant to a fault and part of the Bad Touch Trio.

Queen Gertrude- Hungary: Strong relations to previous and current king.

King Hamlet's (Sr.) Ghost- Austria: Loved the queen till current king killed him.

Rosencrantz- France: Bad Touch Trio.

Guildenstern- Spain: Bad Touch Trio.

Polonius- England: Seems fatherly and sneaky.

Ophelia- Liechtenstein: Both are naïve and innocent.

Laetes- Switzerland: Head strong and leaps before looking.

Butler- Japan: Remainder of the Axis Powers.

Gravedigger A- America: Ignorant twit.

Gravedigger B- Canada: Hardly noticeable.

Bernardo- Turkey: Protective yet quick to judge.

Francisco- Egypt: Few lines for the quiet guy.

Marcellus- Greece: Very scholarly despite being free natured.

Fortinbras- Norway: The prince of Norway. Get it?

Reynaldo- Sealand: Wasn't abandoned by England before Hamlet was written… I think.

First Player/ Player King- Netherlands: Seems like he'd fit the part.

Player B/ Player Queen- Belgium: Loves her big brother dearly.

Player C/ Lucianus- Romano: Had a crush on Belgium when he was younger.

Priest- China: Gag character.

Norwegian Captain- Lithuania: Complete push-over.

English Ambassador- Iceland: Couldn't think of any other character, so I put him in.

Cornelus- Finland:

Voltimand- Sweden:

Denstern- Denmark: Needed to use him in the story or else there'd be a mob of fangirls with sharpened pitchforks at my doorstep before the end of the night.

Osric- Russia: What's a tragedy without a Russian am I right?

How I got this idea;

One day, at scenic oath-keeper95's home in XXXXX, XX, our author is laying in her room while finishing the copy of Hamlet handed to her in her English class.

"Now that was a turn for the tragic. I knew Hamlet was taken out, but still, what a story." she said as she closed her book and stretched. "I'm done with my reading, and I don't have any homework left. Now what am I supposed to do?" She pondered on this for a moment as before she decided to open her laptop. "Since I got nothing else to do, maybe I should watch some Hetalia before I turn in for the night." she said to herself, opening her Netflix account to watch some of her favored show.

Half an hour later…

The episode oath-keeper95 watched had ended, and with her now relaxed, the warm blanket of rest began to invite her. As she began to doze off, she began to go over what she did today.

Homework: Check.

Dinner: Check.

Hetalia: Check.

Hamlet: Check.

Then something shocked her awake. "I have a feeling that I had a very good idea for a cross over." she said as she yet again opened her copy of Hamlet, followed by went to her Netflix account and turned it to Hetalia. She skimmed over the lines of Hamlet as she listened intently to the audio of the anime. After a while of doing this, she paused the video and closed her book. "This might be a better idea than I thought." She opened her Microsoft Word and saved the title "Hetalian Hamlet". As she began working on the character list, she looked at her clock and realized the time. "… I'll work on it tomarrow." She said as she saved her current data on the characters, and went to sleep.

The End…

Of how she got the Idea for this Fanfiction.

That's basically how this idea came to mind. I'll tell you now that I am going to have the characters that died in Hamlet die. I'm going to keep this story, besides the Shakespearian language and character names, the exact same basically. If you have any more questions about this story then please leave me a review with the question and I'll do my best to answer it. I'll update each chapter as a scene from Hamlet and I hope you all like it.

Until my next update, Hosta-La-Pasta.

Oh, P.S. if you haven't read Hamlet yet, than this story should make things easier to understand.


End file.
